


My Elu fic collection

by MsAshlyjudd8



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAshlyjudd8/pseuds/MsAshlyjudd8
Summary: This is my collection of Elu fics. The ratings will vary on each chapter so watch the rating before reading.





	1. Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Lucas is a little intimidated by Eliott's beauty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my collection of Elu fics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is a little intimidated by Eliott's beauty.

Lucas knows his boyfriend is beautiful. Of course, he does. Anyone could look at Eliott; his chiseled cheekbones, his blue/gray eyes and his golden locks and see that he is a literal ray of sunshine wrapped in a beautiful package. But none of his friends knew exactly how beautiful Eliott really is. Lucas has spent many hours worshiping and kissing every inch of his boyfriend's body. Eliott is smooth flat lines...sharp hipbones with a galaxy of adorable moles spread throughout his body. Lucas loves to kiss each one when he gets the chance.

Lucas often wonders what he did to get so lucky. How on earth did he deserve to find someone as kind and caring and loving? It was a mystery.

And the best part is that Eliott has no idea just how beautiful he really is.

After Eliott got his BAC results, the boys decided that it was cause for celebration, and _“No Lucas, you can't keep Eliott locked in your room for the whole weekend,”_ Yann had told him. So Lucas and Eliott made their way to his flat so that Lucas could get ready. Lucas chose his blue denim button-up with tight black jeans and called himself ready. His hair had a mind of its own and it was useless to try and tame it. When he was finished the two made their way to Eliott's flat so that he could get ready. Lucas parked himself on Eliott's couch and scrolled his Instagram as Eliott took a quick shower.

Twenty minutes later Eliott walked out of his bedroom dressed to kill, and Lucas almost choked on his tongue. Because, how did his boyfriend walk into his bedroom in a t-shirt and blue jeans and walk back out looking like sex on legs?

Eliott had the audacity to walk out of his bedroom wearing a dark black button-up that fit snugly across his broad chest and shoulders, with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. The shirt tapered just right down to his slim hips, and the skin-tight black jeans that hugged his gorgeous ass. Lucas sat there dumbstruck as Eliott walked to the corner of his living room and fucking bent over to slide his feet into shiny black boots with the zipper on the side. And then with a flourish, Eliott spun around and held out his arms as if to say _ta da!_

Eliott's blinding smile dropped, and Lucas realized that he was shaking his head back and forth because _like hell he is going to let his boyfriend out of the house looking like THAT._

“What's wrong?” Eliott asked, looking down at his clothes. “You don't like it? My parents bought me this shirt for graduation.”

Lucas' mind temporarily scanned through what size flower arrangement that he needed to send Eliott's mother. And then he shook his head to bring himself back to reality.

Lucas stood up and schooled his face into something admonishing, as he pointed towards Eliott's bedroom.

“I don't know what you think you're doing, but you march yourself back into your bedroom and change your clothes right now, mister!”

Eliott's brow furrowed for a second before a confused smile spread across his features.

“Babe..” Eliott started

“You...I'm not...They will...” Jesus Christ, Lucas couldn't even get a coherent sentence out of his mouth.

“Lucas, what...”

“You can't go out there dressed like that!” Lucas shouted, making Eliott's eyes grow wide.

“You don't even...your just...” Lucas sighed and his hands flew up to pull through his hair. He started to pace back and forth in Eliott's small living room and then he stopped and finally turned to his boyfriend.

“Listen, Eliott, I love you. I love every single thing about you. Your sweet, and loving and all of my friends love you. And...listen, I know you won't believe me when I tell you this, but you are seriously the most gorgeous person I have ever seen.”

Eliott raised both eyebrows as though Lucas had truly lost his mind.

“Seriously, it's not really fair how beautiful you are. And if you go out there dressed like that everyone is going to see us and wonder what the hell you are doing with someone like me.”

What followed were tears of embarrassment from Lucas, a tight warm hug from Eliott, followed by a long conversation about the way Lucas sees himself. In the end, they went to the club, and of course, people noticed his boyfriend. Eliott walked in like he owned the world; his arm slung around Lucas' neck and a blinding smile. Lucas watched as girls and guys stopped dancing or talking to their friends to stare at his boyfriend. The panic from earlier was replaced with pride.

_Look all you want, but he's mine._

~*~*~

The morning after celebrating his BAC Eliott had to meet his parents for brunch. He had invited Lucas, but he declined so that Eliott could spend some alone time with his parents. Eliott woke up bright and early to the alarm he set the night before. He stretched and leaned over to kiss Lucas on the forehead, and received a grumble for his trouble. Eliott smiled and climbed out of bed to go take a shower.

Lucas stretched like a cat and then rolled over into the warm spot that Eliott had vacated, and buried his head in Eliott's pillow. He planned to go back to sleep for a few more hours and wake up just about the time Eliott got back from brunch. But a litany of voices from the living room drew his attention. Lucas was pretty sure he heard Daphne's voice.

Lucas crawled out of bed, grumbling as he had when Eliott kissed his forehead and put on his comfiest sweats. When he entered the living room he found the whole girl squad sitting around the coffee table, which was laid out with various pastries and cakes.

“Lucas!” Manon exclaimed, “You're just in time for brunch. Come and join us!”

Lucas smiled and made his way over to the couch where he sat between Imane and Manon. Emma sat in the chair beside the couch. Alexia and Daphne were both sitting in chairs taken from the kitchen table.

“We heard Eliott come out of your room, will he be joining us?” Emma asked. Lucas shook his head as he reached for a chocolate cupcake. “He's meeting his parents for brunch to celebrate his BAC.”

They laughed and ate cake as Alex told stories of her new girlfriend. Soon Mika and Lisa both joined, sitting on the floor beside the coffee table.

“And she was like, why don't you let me show you what a tongue ring can really do...” and then she burst out into giggles, along with the rest of the girls. Lucas scrunched up his nose. He really didn't want to know what she did with her tongue ring and Alex' lady parts. He shivered, a little grossed out and then his breath stuttered in his lungs as he watched his boyfriend walk into the living room.

The room was suddenly dead quiet with seven gaping mouths. Eliott stood there in nothing but a towel tied around his waist. It was knotted low in the front under his navel. His hair stood up in every direction and water droplets raced down his smooth flat chest and stomach. He looked good enough to eat, and he was standing there like nothing was a miss. Like the whole girl squad plus Mika and Lisa weren't gaping at him. Imane smiled and looked away as she ate her cake.

“Baby, have you seen my...oh...hi ladies!” Eliott smiled so wide his eyes disappeared. And then he nodded to Mika. “Mika.”

“Babe, have you seen my socks? I put them with your laundry the other day when we went to wash clothes.”

“uh...” Lucas said, because was he supposed to just sit here and pretend that his boyfriend wasn't standing here naked in front of everyone?

“I think they are in the top drawer of my dresser.” Lucas stuttered.

“Okay,” Eliott replied, sounding chipper as ever. “So, how is brunch everyone? Did you save some for me?”

A few seconds passed and nobody said a word.

Eliott's smile dropped a little, and Lucas could see that he was confused as to why everyone was silent.

“Uh, Eliott?”

“Hmm?”

“Babe...your kinda...naked.”

Eliott's brow furrowed and Lucas almost laughed as he watched his boyfriend look down at himself. And when Eliott realized that he was in fact standing in Lucas' living room full of people, almost totally naked, he started to blush.

“Oh, right...” Eliott said, his cheeks burning red. “Uh..sorry...I'll just,” Eliott pointed toward Lucas' bedroom over his shoulder as he turned to walk away, which didn't help anything because watching Eliott walk away was almost as much fun as seeing him standing there almost naked. Eliott has beautiful sculpted back muscles and Lucas shivered.

“Dude!” Emma exclaimed as she stood and raised her hand for a high five from Lucas. He laughed and raised his hand to meet Emma's.

“How is it that out of everyone in this room, YOU have the hottest boyfriend?” Lucas rolled his eyes at her and shoved a piece of cake in his mouth.

“No seriously,” Alex said, “I have dated both girls and guys and none of them have ever been as hot as your boyfriend. I need to know how you did it!”

Lucas' face burned bright red at the attention. Luckily he was saved by said hot boyfriend. Eliott made his return wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans, with his black leather jacket. Lucas stood and stuck his tongue out at the girls, and he walked Eliott to the door to kiss him goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? let me know.


	2. Studying sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas gets a headache while trying to study. Eliott tries to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating is M for this chapter for sexual content.

Studying for end of year exams sucks, and as Lucas leaned back in his chair with a groan, he could feel a major headache coming on. His groan must have caught Eliott's attention because suddenly two warm arms slid around Lucas' neck.

“What's wrong, babe?”

Lucas groaned again and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. “Studying sucks, and I'm starting to get a headache. I cannot read another page.”

Eliott hummed against the back of his head and then moved away.

“You know,” Eliott said as he used Lucas' shoulders to spin him around in the desk chair. “I read somewhere that a nice hard orgasm will give you a rush of endorphins which is known to help relieve headaches.” Lucas' shocked laughed made Eliott smile.

“And where exactly did you read that?”

“Umm...I don't remember. How about we give it a try hmm?

Eliott lowered himself to his knees and gently pulled his boyfriend's knees apart.

“Eliott, you can't be serious...”

“When have I ever not been serious about a blow job?”

Eliott popped the button on Lucas' jeans and the slid the zipper down.

“Babe, you really don't need to do this. We both need to be studying for...” Lucas gasped as Eliott's hand slid under his boxers and took hold of his rapidly hardening erection.

“Just relax,” Eliott whispered as he pulled the front of his boyfriend's boxers down enough to pull his cock out.

“I am going to make you feel so good.” He said, and then Eliott swallowed him down to his fist, where he still held Lucas' cock. Lucas cried out, both hands flying up to Eliott's shoulders.

Eliott's blowjobs were almost torture for Lucas. He always took his time sucking him down. Slowly he pulled back all the way to the tip, using his tongue to slide up and down a few times on the sensitive nerves on the underside.

Lucas' whole body spasmed and he curled forward. His hands flew to the back of Eliott's neck.

“Oh god...please...faster...”

Eliott slid back down just as slowly as he had before. He hallowed his cheeks and started to suck gently. Lucas' legs trembled and tried to close around Eliott's shoulders.

“Oh fuck.” Lucas gasped.

_Too much too much too much_

“Please, baby, please...” Lucas sobbed, “Please...faster.”

Eliott shook his head and continued his slow gentle pace. It was torture. Eliott did this every time, and if it didn't feel so fucking good, he would be angry with him. Eliott, however, knew the slower he sucked, the harder Lucas would come later.

The first time Eliott did this had been the morning after painting the mural. Lucas had been asleep and Eliott slid under the blanket and gently spread Lucas' legs enough for him to lay on his stomach. He took Lucas into his mouth and started a slow and gentle slide. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Lucas hardened in his mouth, and as Lucas actually woke up, the sounds that he made had almost made Eliott come on the sheets.

Lucas had begged and pleaded for Eliott to speed up or suck a little harder, but he refused. In the end, Lucas' orgasm had been extra hard. His joints locked, his eyes rolled back into his head and as Eliott sucked him through it, he had actually started to wine in the back of his throat. When Eliott pulled away Lucas didn't speak for a long time. Eliott had reached out to touch his shoulder, but Lucas flinched and rolled away. His whole body had become too sensitive to be touched.

It took ten minutes before Lucas came back, and when he did, he kissed Eliott so hard and so long Eliott had to laugh. And so Eliott tries to make every blowjob feel like that.

Lucas couldn't stand it!! Eliott was going too slow...he's _right there_ and he just needs him to go a little faster.

“_Eliott,_” Lucas wined. “I swear to god, if you don't go faster I will fucking...”

Eliott giggled around Lucas' cock, and then finally took pity on his adorable boyfriend. He slid down to where his fist still held Lucas, and then he moved his hand and slid the whole way down. Taking Lucas' cock into the back of his throat. Lucas gasped and threw his head back. And then Eliott swallowed and that was it for Lucas.

Lucas cried out, his knees tried to close and when they couldn't, Lucas' body tried to curl into a ball. His knees both came up and his torso curled forward. Lucas' hands landed on both sides of Eliott's head. Eliott continued to swallow over and over again as Lucas trembled and cried through his orgasm.

When Lucas started to wine and push against Eliott's head, he finally relented. Eliott leaned back on his knees and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. Lucas watched him through half-closed eyes as his chest rose and fell with his rapid breathing.

Eliott smiled stood up to get a drink from Lucas' glass of water.

“F-ffuck...” Lucas said.

Eliott laughed and leaned down to kiss him gently.

“How is your headache now, baby?”

Lucas laughed and pushed his boyfriends face away.

“Fuck the headache, I think you killed me.”

Needless to say, not a lot of studying got done that day. As soon as his legs stopped shaking Lucas pushed his boyfriend toward the bed and repaid the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Have prompts? let me know.


End file.
